Gara-gara Teaser
by codenameL
Summary: Sehun yang tiba-tiba ingin melihat video teaser Kai 2 tahun yang lalu dan apa alasannya? SeKai/HunKai fic.


**Gara-gara Teaser**

**Story by codenameL**

**Sehun/Kai | Boys Love/Romance | Ficlet**

**Summary**: Sehun yang tiba-tiba ingin melihat video teaser Kai 2 tahun yang lalu dan apa alasannya?_  
><em>

**A/N**: Hola readers! Ini ff SeKai/HunKai saya yang pertama. Yes, I just fall (?) to this ship 2-3 months ago hehehe. Jadi ini hanya ide random yang muncul waktu nonton ulang lagi teaser mereka (apalagi teaser 14 yang sekai feelsnya ugh(?) bgt, huhuhu tiba2 kangen mereka di jaman MAMA T^T)

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Jongin baru selesai mandi malam itu, ketika dia menemukan Sehun sedang berada di kamarnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sehun?" tanya Jongin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Sehun duduk di atas tempat tidur Jongin, matanya tertuju pada laptop. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun, Jongin pun berjalan mendekati pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu.

"Sehun?" panggil Jongin sambil duduk di sebelah Sehun. Dia pun menatap layar laptop, ternyata Sehun sedang menonton video teaser mereka. Well, itu sudah lama sekali. Seakan menyadari kehadiran Jongin, Sehun segera melepas earphone yang dia gunakan, tepat setelah Jongin selesai menonton teaser mereka. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat itu teaser mereka yang keempat belas, tepatnya saat Jongin menari What is Love. Kenapa Sehun menonton teaser miliknya?

"Ah, kau sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Jongin. "Menonton teaser, menurutmu?" tanya Sehun balik. Jongin mendengus, kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan Sehun. Menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau menonton teaser di kamarku?" tanya Jongin sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Hanya ingin saja," jawab Sehun simpel. Jawaban Sehun seakan tidak memberi penjelasan berarti. Sedikit menyebalkan memang. Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik Jongin mengeringkan rambutnya. Jongin ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menggantungkan handuknya, namun usaha tersebut digagalkan oleh lengan kekar Sehun yang segera menahan pinggangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin sedikit ketus. "Sini, kukeringkan rambutmu," jawab Sehun pelan hampir terdengar seperti bisikan di telinga Jongin. "Ini sudah kering kok," balas Jongin. Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun segera mengambil handuk Jongin dari kepalanya, sedikit kesal tapi Jongin menurutinya dan memutar badannya ke arah Sehun. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi, Sehun sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Sesekali Jongin melirik ke arah kekasihnya itu. Heran, kenapa dia selalu berakhir dengan menuruti perkataan Sehun? Walau sekesal apapun dia namun akhirnya Jongin akan luluh juga, luluh oleh pesona Oh Sehun.

"Rasanya seperti aku maknaenya," gumam Jongin pelan. Jongin dapat melihat seulas senyum di wajah Sehun. "Nah, sudah kering," ucap Sehun sambil menepuk kepala Jongin pelan. Jongin mengambil handuk miliknya dan tersenyum. "Gomawo,"

"Hei, kau masih ingat gerakan di teasermu yang tadi?"

"What is Love?"

Sehun pun mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku ingat,"

Jongin segera berdiri dan melakukan beberapa gerakan. Handuk yang dia pakai sebagai ganti jas sedangkan tangannya seakan memegang topi. Bibirnya melantukan nada What is Love dengan pelan. Sehun memerhatikan dengan seksama. Sebenarnya itu gerakan favorit Sehun dari semua teaser yang Jongin miliki. Mungkin karena musiknya, baginya Jongin bergerak begitu indah dan sedikit sensual, apalagi pinggulnya. Astaga, otakmu Oh Sehun.

"Begitu kan?" tanya Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Sehun, yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan dari Sehun. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan soal teaser?" tanya Jongin lagi. Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya ingin melihatmu menari lagi," kekehnya.

"Kau kan juga menari di lagu itu," gerutu Jongin. Mata Sehun kembali pada layar laptop, tidak lama kemudian terdengar lagu What is Love. Sehun pun berjalan mendekati Jongin. "Tapi aku tidak menari sesensual dirimu," bisiknya sambil menarik pinggang Jongin. Gerakan Sehun yang seketika membuat Jongin bersemu merah. "Ta-tapi aku tidak menari seperti itu," ucapnya gugup.

"Oh ya?" tanya Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Entah sejak kapan mereka sudah menari berdua. Hanya sebuah tarian spontan yang dibuat oleh Sehun, Jongin pun mengikuti temponya, sesekali menambah improvisasi. Mereka saling menatap intens, tenggelam dalam tatapan orang yang dicintai seakan poros dunia berpindah pada orang tersebut. Ada bagian di mana Jongin akan menengadahkan kepalanya dan Sehun mulai menciumi leher tan tersebut. Seakan mengantarkan listrik-listrik kecil pada tubuh Jongin.

"Ah, berarti itu hanya perasaanku saja ya," ucap Sehun ketika mereka selesai menari, bersamaan dengan habisnya lagu tersebut. "Otakmu kan memang pervert," gumam Jongin merajuk dalam pelukan Sehun. Ya, gerakan terakhir berakhir dengan Sehun memeluk Jongin, cukup aneh memang. Sehun tertawa mendengar gerutuan kekasihnya, terkadang Jongin bisa begitu imut.

Sehun pun menangkupkan kedua tanganya di sisi wajah Jongin, dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. "Siapa yang tidak akan berpikir seperti itu, jika punya kekasih sepertimu, hm?" goda Sehun. Bagi Sehun, semua bagian tubuh Jongin sangat menggoda. Mungkin benar juga perkataan Jongin, apa dia pervert? Apalagi bibir merah ranum tersebut.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sehun segera memerangkap bibir merah milik Jongin dengan bibirnya. Mencium bibir tersebut dengan lembut. Sehun menjilat bibir bawah, seakan meminta akses sang empunya. Tidak berhasil, dia pun mengigit bibir bawah Jongin dengan pelan. "Ah," gumam Jongin yang tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itu segera digunakan Sehun. Lidahya mulai bermain dengan lidah Jongin. Tangan Sehun mulai bergerak ke pinggang Jongin, menarik pemuda tan itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara tangan Jongin sibuk bermain dengan rambut Sehun.

Merasa membutuhkan pasokan udara, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menatap Jongin, bibir kekasihnya sudah merah dan matanya terlihat sayu. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat Jongin kembali mencium Sehun, kali ini dia mendorong Sehun ke tempat tidur, tangannya mulai meraba dada Sehun. Tanpa sengaja ereksi mereka saling bersentuhan, membuat kedua mahluk adam tersebut melenguh kenikmatan.

Sehun pun memegang kedua tangan Jongin dan menghentikan ciumannya. "Sekarang, siapa yang pervert?" tanya Sehun tersenyum jahil. "Itu salahmu," gerutu Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun pun mencium bibir Jongin sekilas dan membalikan posisinya mereka. "Baiklah, akan kutebus," bisik Sehun. Seakan mengerti maksud Sehun, semburat merah kembali muncul di wajah Jongin.

"Manis sekali," bisik Sehun sebelum mulai mencium leher Jongin, meninggalkan bekas kissmark di leher tersebut.

.

.

.

Kegiatan mereka berakhir dengan Jongin berada dalam dekapan Sehun, keduanya terbalut dengan selimut tebal dan masih bertelanjang dada.

"Ne, Sehun," panggil Jongin. "Yes, dear?" tanya Sehun seraya mencium puncak kepala Jongin. "Kau kenapa tiba-tiba menonton teaserku?" tanya Jongin. "Hanya ingin menonton saja," kekeh Sehun yang mendapat pukulan di dadanya oleh Jongin. "Yang serius," gerutu Jongin.

"Aku hanya merasa kau sedang menari denganku saat itu, saat memegang jasku dan semakin lama kuperhatikan, gerakanmu sangat berbeda dari teaser yang lain, begitu seksi,"

"Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya bodoh," gumam Jongin. Sehun pun menolehkan kepalanya. "Saat itu, aku memang membayangkan menari...denganmu," ucap Jongin makin pelan. Sehun tersenyum mendengar itu seraya mencium puncak kepala Jongin.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
